Fantasy
by SirJoshizzle
Summary: All she wants is to be with her man, her lover, her fantasy. Present AU, Oneshot, Link x Zelda, Zelda's POV.


* * *

Start time: January 20, 2007; 9:36 AM, PST

* * *

Here we go, another little one shot from me.

The truth is, I wasn't planning on doing another one. Well, I suppose I was, but not so soon, especially when I'm in the midst of completing another chapter. This was just an idea I had that popped into my head. Seriously, it was a very off the cuff moment where I was like, "This would make a really good fanfiction."

It's going to be a songfic, but the song I wrote myself once again, so don't go surfing the internet, trying to look for the lyrics and accuse me of plagiarizing. The song was originally told from a guy's point of view, but for the fanfiction, I changed a few words and lines around so that it leaned towards a feminine perspective because this is going to be told from Zelda's point of view, as opposed to Link's like it is in _Through the Looking Glass_ and _Signed, Sincerely Me._ I just thought it would be more dynamic if it were a girl telling the story rather than a boy.

Once again, this story is AU, but not to the same great extent as _Sensei_ or _Signed, Sincerely Me._ It is set in modern times, but it's not going to be elaborated on at all. No great in-depth details about how modernized Hyrule is in this story. Also, I carry over stuff from _Sensei_ and _Through the Looking Glass._ You'll know when they come up.

Quick summary: Princess Zelda has been restless for countless nights, laying awake in a sleepless solitude in her bed. Her father has been attempting time and time and time again to fix a marriage between her and a prince or a man from an aristocratic family, but she finds every man that she's ever been in company with low, egotistical and power hungry, only wanting her hand in marriage for the chance to control Hyrule, the most powerful and influential country in the world. Because of her hot tempered behavior, the men have seen her as irrational, icy, tomboyish, and accused her of making "diva" like demands. She will admit to herself that she can be irrational, she might be an ice queen, and that she is probably the biggest tomboy in the world for not having much of a motherly figure around, but she is by no means guilty of making requests that a "diva" makes. She doesn't want much; she only wants to be with the man who takes her over and over in her dreams: her fantasy.

I do not own The Legend of Zelda, but I do own the song in this story.

* * *

Fantasy  
Sir Joshizzle

_But you're merely a fantasy  
I can see you so clearly  
But you're cruelly out of my reach  
Come whisper loving words into my ear  
Shower me with your sweet kisses  
Take me over and over  
But just as I near the edge  
You disappear and I'm left drowning in  
My fantasy_

---

I wrap the blanket around me tighter and tighter around my body, trying to warm myself up.

I'm now watching mindless television, changing the channel every five seconds, and in between channel transitions, the screen goes black for a nanosecond, and in that time, I see my reflection in the screen, staring expressionlessly back at me. For the billionth night in a row, I'm unable to put myself to sleep. It's not that I'm an insomniac, because I haven't been suffering this since I was a child, but it's because of my father. My stupid, unthinking father.

I look away from the television to glance at the window, and I see that it's showering lightly. I reach for my cell phone sitting on the couch cushion next to me, and I flip it open.

"No service," it reads at the top of the screen.

_The clock strikes twelve, I see myself  
In the reflection of the TV screen  
I check my phone, service is dead  
Killing my hope of you ever calling_

I sigh deeply close my phone, tossing back onto the couch.

I'm in the sitting area in my bedroom, and as my eyes watch the television, my mind is too preoccupied to take in what I see. I'm thinking of over a million things at once: my father, those damn princes, my priorities and obligations as a princess, but overall, him.

Link Avalon.

Link and I met when we were thirteen in a small, upper-middle class restaurant called "Error's Cafe." I was sitting in a small nook in the corner with my bodyguard and caretaker Impa, and across the crowded room our eyes lock upon each other. He was sitting alone at a table next to a fireplace, and he flashed me a charming smile. I felt my face turn a feverish red as his piercing blue eyes stared into my violet for what seemed like an eternity, and all of a sudden, a rush of people made their way towards the bar, breaking the trance he pit me in and obscuring my view so that I could not see him. When the crowd finally cleared, he was gone. A few days later, on one of my runaway trips from Hyrule Castle, I bumped into him on a crowded sidewalk. He took me back to the cafe for a cup of coffee, and we talked for hours upon hours. Before he left me that day, I gave him directions to my bedroom window where he could find me. That night, as I entered my room, I was startled to find that he was here, leaning on the iron banister of my balcony, grinning back at me. He took me away to a small grassy knoll in Hyrule Field that night, and we continued to talk, continuing the conversation we left unfinished at Error's Cafe. Every night since then, he's been coming to my window in the still of the night, driving me away in his car to that hill in Hyrule Field, our secret hideaway. When we fifteen, on that hill, we shared our first kiss underneath the stars. When he took me back to my bedroom, my father was there to meet us, staring furiously at Link. He had the guards arrest him, despite my pleading protests, and they threw him out onto the cold, hard ground in front of the castle gates, banning him from coming one hundred feet within the castle premises. That night marked the last time I ever saw him.

It's two years later, and I'm now seventeen. In those two years, I never heard from him. He had all my contacts: my cell phone, my chatroom screenname, my email, everything. Even then, I haven't had one call, one text message, one IM, or one email from him. I was beginning to fear the worst. My mind told me he was dead, never to be heard from again, and to simply forget him. My heart was burning for him, urging me to hold onto his memory, for that he would come back and whisk me away underneath the stars like he would do so many nights before. He once told me that if I believe strongly in something, it would come true, no matter how unrealistic that dream is.

"One person believing is all it takes to make a miracle come true," he said.

So every night for the past two years, I've been wishing and hoping and dreaming for his return. But nothing happened. Because of this, my mind began to scream at me to just let him go, but my heart told me otherwise, that the sweetest dreams always take time to happen, and that him coming back was one of them.

The following night after Link's banning, my father began his campaign to give me away to a man of affluent descent. It was obvious that I was in love with Link, and apparently, my father saw it as well. After that, he's been trying harder than ever to arrange a marriage for me, and every man I've turned down. There was only one man I wanted, that I burned passionately for, and that was Link.

Queen Ambi and Prince Ralph from Labrynna are supposed to arrive in the morning, and Father and I are supposed to meet their plane at Rinku International Airport. Ralph is the next man in line for my hand in marriage. I've heard that he is so superficial, so indolent, and so very full of himself, so I've been saving all my anger for him. Just wait for what I have to say when I reject him and send him packing his bags for the next flight to Labrynna.

Finally realizing that television will do nothing to soothe me, I turn it off, and I walk quietly over to my bed, the blankets still enveloping my entire body so that only my head is poking out. I let myself fall onto the mattress, pulling more blankets over me, and I attempt to get some sleep, my last thought before I drift into a slumber being his beautiful azure eyes, his pearly white smile, his flaxen blonde hair...

_So for the millionth time  
I think that I'll try to go back to sleep  
But before I close my eyes  
I see an image of you smiling back at me  
Kissing me in the pouring rain_

_But you're merely a fantasy  
I can see you so clearly  
But you're cruelly out of my reach  
Come whisper loving words into my ear  
Shower me with your sweet kisses  
Take me over and over  
But just as I near the edge  
You disappear and I'm left drowning in  
My fantasy_

My eyes slowly flutter open. I see my room illuminated by the flashing bolts of lightning.

...Lightning?

I lift my head from the pillows and turn to the window, and I see the light drizzle I saw earlier has turned into a torrential downpour, bolts of light surging through the cloudy black skies over the city's skyline, and thunder booming deafeningly. Many of the skyscraper's lights are still on at this time.

Wait... What time is it?

I look over to the cable box where the time is flashing in gold digital letters on the small LCD, and it tells me that it's a few minutes before two in the morning.

_I'm in my bed, wide awake  
And it's now 1:53  
Outside my window, clouds are crying  
All of their tears filling the streets_

All of a sudden, the LCD flickers on and off rapidly. I turn to the window, and the lights in the buildings surrounding the castle are doing the same as well. It seems like the storm is causing some blackouts. If I'm luckly, it might cause a delay to Ambi's and Ralph's flight. Whew.

I slowly get out of bed, and I tip-toe over to the giant floor-to-ceiling window and I pull the giant curtains closed, shutting out the light of the bolts in the sky. I turn around and run back to the bed, feeling horribly cold without any source of insulation to keep me warm other than my flimsy nightgown.

I let my head fall back onto the pillow and I exhale loudly. For the next half hour, you're the only thing on my mind, but then again, what else is new? A hundred different thoughts of you and I caught in a romantic embrace whirl around in my mind dizzyingly. I try to go back to sleep again, only to wake up five minutes later. My nights have been _this_ sleepless. I tumble on and on inbetween the blankets, unable to get a second's peace.

_So I toss and turn and turn and turn  
And turn, all the while rhapsodizing  
And as I revel in you  
I swear I feel the touch of your gentle hand  
Caressing me tenderly_

_  
But you're merely a fantasy  
I can see you so clearly  
But you're cruelly out of my reach  
Come whisper loving words into my ear  
Shower me with your sweet kisses  
Take me over and over  
But just as I near the edge  
You disappear and I'm left drowning in  
My fantasy_

_Thinking of you and me  
My mind is running wild  
Spinning endlessly  
Feeling like a little child  
The emotions I am feeling  
Are beyond infatuation_

I finally realize that I will not be able to get a good night's rest until I finally let him go. As sad as it is, I have to face the fact that he simply will not return. He hasn't for two years; what possessed me to make me think he'd come back now?

"One person believing is all it takes to make a miracle come true."

It was those words that helped me cling onto him for those two long years... But it was those same words that prevented me from a single full night of sleep...

No. Enough is enough. I'm tired of dwelling on a stupid memory that has pitifully failed me time after time, over and over again.

Link Avalon will never, _ever_ return.

...That wasn't so hard, was it? I feel a few tears sting my eyes, but I'm fine. I wipe them away with my blanket, and I turn on my side so that I'm facing the window. I'm finally able to sleep. I am finally at rest. I slowly close my eyes...

...But then I hear a loud banging from my window. I shrug it off, thinking it's only the thunder, and I go back to sleep again. A few minutes later, that banging sound keeps occuring.

Does the world _not_ want me to sleep?

Cursing loudly and unladylike, I get out of bed and stomp angrily over to the window and I throw the curtains open to see what the hell is making that sound.

And right there outside my window is Link Avalon.

_There's a knocking at my door  
I answer and there you are  
Standing in front of me_

My eyes are wide open; I open them any wider, and I fear that they'll fall right out of their sockets. He's standing out in the drenching rain, his blonde hair sticking to his face, and through his heavy, wet bangs I see those same piercing blue eyes staring back into mine, just like that afternoon in Error's Cafe. He's wearing an all white Navy uniform, complete with the combination cap, the white dress shoes, and the multiple ribbons and medals on the left side of his white uniform jacket. I'm wondering to myself why he's in that uniform.

How ironic that the miracle I was wishing for the most occurs when I lose all hope of it ever happening.

I slowly unlock the double doors and I open them. The din from the thunder and lightning are much louder, and rain begins showering me. He walks in slowly and closes the door behind him, struggling a bit because of the blowing wind. He takes off the combination cap and tosses it aside onto the carpet.

"Zelda..." He whispers my name, rain dripping off his face, hair and clothes.

Tears are streaming down my eyes, but I've been hit with so much rain that I can't tell how much I'm really crying. I say nothing to him. The only thing I do is throw myself upon him, pushing my face into his wet jacket and wrapping my arms tightly around his neck as if I'd die if I let him go even for one second. I feel him snake his arms around my waist, burying his face into my semi-wet hair.

"Link," I manage to choke out.

We look each other in the eye and he dives in to kiss my lips. I'm taken aback for a short second, but I slowly give in. He parts my lips open and slides his tongue into my mouth, and I push myself deeper into him. I pull off his jacket and throw it next to his cap, and I untuck his dress shirt and try to unbutton it, but after the first failed attempt, I rip it open, the buttons flying everywhere. I strip himself of it, leaving him in a wet tank top, his white slacks, and his dress shoes.

He guides me towards the bed, not pulling away from me, and throws both of us on the bed so that I'm under him.

"I love you..." He breathes, panting heavily, trailing kisses down my chin and neck, ending at the top of my cleavage.

I run my hands through his wet hair as I feel him lift my nightgown over my head.

_And you're no longer a fantasy  
Wrap me in your warm embrace  
Make me fall like the pouring rain  
Come whisper loving words  
Into my ear  
Shower me with your sweet lovin'  
Take me over and over  
And when i open my eyes  
You're no longer a fantasy_

We're laying under the covers in each other's arms naked after making love.

"Why... Why didn't you come back?" I ask softly, cuddling closer to him.

"I wanted to, Zelda... I really did..." He rests his chin on my head and kisses me softly. "I was drafted into the Hylian Navy the next day after your dad threw me out of the castle. I had to leave immediately, and there were no sources of communication, so I wasn't able to call you or send you any emails. Are I could do was send letters, but I knew if I addressed them to the Castle, they'd burn it for sure before it got to you once they saw my name on it..."

Hyrule has been supporting Termina, our closest ally in a war they have been fighting with The Great Sea Archipelago Republic for three years, and since then, we've been running short on Naval forces, so my father declared a draft. Apparently, Link was one of the men who was forced to fight.

"So you were fighting the whole time?" I asked, looking up at him, and he nodded.

"Yes... I wanted so badly to at least come tell you before I had to leave, but there was no time. I wanted to escape the draft, but they'd arrest me for sure." He pulled me closer to him, closing the microscopic gap between us. "But I'm back now."

I kissed him softly on his lips. "Will you have to go back to Termina?" I fight back tears.

"Yes," he replies, and I nod slowly. "But not for a few months. That means we'll have more time to catch up on lost times... And more time to do this..."

He turned us over so that he was on top of me and pushed me back into the mattress.

_And you're no longer a fantasy  
Wrap me in your warm embrace  
Make me fall like the pouring rain  
Come whisper loving words  
Into my ear  
Shower me with your sweet lovin'  
Take me over and over  
And when i open my eyes  
You're no longer a figment of  
My fantasy_

* * *

Review, please.

* * *

End time: January 20, 2007; 2:56 PM, PST

* * *


End file.
